Similarities and Differences
by TrashPhenom
Summary: Naruto contemplates on Hinata and his mom's personalities leading him to think that he chose the wrong woman. An advice from someone should help him out Rate and review


**Day 6 : Moon**

" _Maybe she isn't your sun lighting up your path but maybe she's your moon lighting you up in your darkest times."_

The events that happened during the last couple of days drained Naruto a whole lot.

Their team assigned to rescue Hanabi had went past way over the mission description. They were told to rescue Hanabi and return home safely. Little did they know they had to save the world and Hanabi in the end.

But for Naruto, it took a whole lot more from him compared to his teammates. In a mere number of days he experienced almost all the firsts in his life. His first true confession to Hinata. His first heartfelt rejection from Hinata. His first heartbreak from Toneri. And lastly his first kiss with Hinata. One would think that after all through that mess. One would immediately hug their beds to oblivion.

But Naruto wasn't any other guy. These events left him with many questions in his head that caused him to tussle and turn on his bed at the middle of the night. He kept trying to sleep off these questions but alas the questions were running a thousand miles per hour inside his head.

'Was Hinata really waiting for me all this time?' and 'Do I really deserve someone like Hinata?' were the types of questions that rang inside his head. But the one questions that stood out from them all was 'Is she really the one?'. His mother did tell him to find someone like her but comparing Hinata and his late mother Kushina was nowhere near a comparison.

From what he hear Kushina was a fierce lady and never backed down from anyone. She'd knock anyone out if she was provoked and apparently she was also a loud mouth like him. Hinata on the other hand was the complete opposite. Sure she was strong but Hinata was a gentle woman and was not a loud mouth but was the meek and shy one although she would never back down from any fight too like his mom but she'd rather try talking things through than going headstrong like his mother.

He knew he loved Hinata. He has never been this sure in his life but her mother's question kept bothering him to no end.

" _Hey kit"_ Kurama said.

"What now Kurama? I'm kinda busy right now." Naruto replied.

" _I know what you're thinking and let me give you a tid bit of advice boy."_ Kurama said.

Naruto was beyond amazed on how his companion acted. Although they were friends, It shocked him because out of all beings Kurama had advice to give. For him? And about human relationships? He knew he had to hear this one out.

" _Alright hear me out on this Naruto. How does Hinata make you feel?"_ Kurama asked.

"Well its a mix of pain and extreme happiness. I love her so much that it hurts sometimes but that feeling makes me happy knowing that she's there sharing the same feeling I have."

" _How did Hinata treat you back throughout your life?"_ Kurama added.

"Well at first I thought Hinata hated me like how everyone in the village did back then. But ever since I graduated from the academy. I realized she never did hate me, not even once, she was just a shy girl. A shy girl that eventually became strong and continued to support me in my life before anyone ever did infact regardless of my parents of course." Naruto replied.

" _Now compare how your mother and Hinata felt about you"_ Kurama asked.

"Well according to my dad, mom inspired him to be better than just an average ninja. She was the one who made him realize that he could do better with a little push. She was the one who pushed dad to become hokage and to fullfill their dreams." Naruto replied.

"And for Hinata. Well she was there to push me back up to hope when I was lacking of it. She was always there to pick me back up. She was the one who accepted me regardless of my identity. But what does it have to do with how mom treated dad?" said Naruto.

" _Well maybe she isn't like your mother but that girl loves you like your mother. She didn't judge you nor hate you. Maybe she wasn't meant to be your sun but maybe she's your moon. Filling you with hope and confidence on your dark times."_ Kurama said

"That makes things very clear now Kurama. I never saw it that way. Now I'm sure of it." Naruto replied. _"You better be."_ Kurama replied as he vanished away from his consciousness.

Everything was now clear for him. Kurama was right. Hinata loved him unconditionally just like his mom did. Relaxing with the thought, he was able to fall asleep for the first time of this night, excited to wake up to a bright future, together with Hinata.


End file.
